1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and device for channel state information feedback that uses a multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) antenna in both a transmitting end and a receiving end, and a base station.
2. Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as companies and individuals.
Therefore, communication service providers have created a new communication service market for wireless terminals, and have continuously attempted to expand an existing communication service market by providing reliable and inexpensive services.
A MIMO system is a scheme that increases a wireless communication capacity, and a maximum communication capacity supported by the MIMO system may increase in proportion to the number of antennas. However, an information transmission capacity supported by the MIMO system is actually decreased as the number of antennas increases, which is a phenomenon caused by various constraint conditions of the communication system. To increase the communication capacity of the MIMO system in proportion to the number of antennas, an interference free or orthogonal precoding that prevents inter-layer interference may need to be used. However, it has been difficult to be embodied in the communication system.